The present invention relates to a loudspeaker apparatus equipped with a speaker array that outputs sound beams and a speaker system.
Conventionally, the speaker array that shapes the sound in beams to output the sound beams has been known. As shown in FIG. 1A, it has been proposed that sound beams generated by using this speaker array are reflected at wall surfaces such that multi-channel surround sounds on respective channels are reached to the listener (user) from the back side, or the like (see US2007/0019831A1, for example).
In order to cause the sound beams on respective channels to reflect on the wall surfaces and then reach the user, output angles of the sound beams must be adjusted in response to a set-up position of the speaker array and a listening position of the user. Therefore, such an approach has been proposed that the output angles are automatically set by setting up a microphone at the listening position, then sweeping the sound beams, and then sensing angles of the incoming sound beams at the listener on the basis of sound levels of picked up sounds (see US2008/0165979A1, for example).
However, as shown in FIG. 1B, when the set-up direction of the speaker array is changed, e.g., the user comes in touch with the speaker array, or the like, respective angles of the sound beams to the wall surfaces are changed and thus the sound beams do not reach the listening position.
Also, in case the speaker array being integrated with the television that can turn horizontally or vertically is used, the speaker array is also turned along with a turn of the television. Therefore, as also shown in FIG. 1R, the sound beams do not reach the listening position.
If measurement recited as in the equipment in US2008/0165979A1 is performed every time the set-up direction of the speaker array is changed, such measurement is very troublesome to the user.